A game according to the invention relates to a team sport, although it does not simulate the play of the sport. It is instead based on the collection of players to form a full complement of players from a single team. The team sport in the embodiment described in the following is ice hockey, although other sports may also be represented.
In describing the invention, the term "participant" is used to designate a person actually participating in the game, while the term "player" is used to designate a player in the team sport to which the game relates, e.g. an ice hockey player.
In team sports, each team has a set number of players who will be playing at any one time. For example, ice hockey will have 18, 6 players on the ice at any given time barring penalties. The number playing at any given time is referred to in this application as a "complement". A complement includes a player for each position. In ice hockey, this would include goal tender, two defence men, a left wing forward, a right wing forward and a centre forward.
The objective of the present invention is for a participant to accumulate a complement of players from one team.